There is much prior art, such as Electrocomponent Science and Tech. 1976, Vol. 2, pp. 241-247 and EP 205 137A, which describes the addition of donor dopants such as niobium oxide and/or rare-earth oxides, in combination with acceptor dopants such as cobalt oxide, zinc oxide and/or manganese oxide, to improve the temperature stability of barium titanate. Also, there is much prior art, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,540,676, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,905 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,845,062, which describes the use of fluxes, including zinc borate fluxes, to reduce the firing temperature of titanate dielectrics below 1150.degree. C. In addition, it is well known that lower sintering temperatures and/or higher dielectric constants can be obtained by using a high purity barium titanate with particle size close to 1 micron, several sources of which are now available commercially. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,905, DE 3915339-A1 and WO 88/08830. It is also well known that modifiers added to the barium titanate should be uniformly distributed for optimum properties and that the use of coarse particles can lead to segregation of the modifier with the potential for poor reliability when the dielectric is used in MLC's with layer thickness less than 25 microns. See WO 88/08830. However, in spite of this information, it has been difficult for those skilled in the art to achieve dielectric constants &gt;2500 with stable (i.e., X7R) temperature characteristics for dielectrics sintered below 1150.degree. C.